Falling In Love With A Dragon
by Bilbo Baggins Is My Hobbit
Summary: Firiel would do anything to help her friends even if that meant sacrificing herself to save Bilbo and the others. Though one thing that she would never suspect that a dragon would come to her aid,especially Since it was Smaug the dragon who did it. She was then taken by the mighty dragon but over the months she found herself falling in love,though Smaug is hiding a secret. (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

_this is flash back._  
><strong>WARNING THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS SMUT, PLEAS DON REPORT ( worked really hard on this )I WILL STATE WHEN IT BEGINS and when it ends so you can skip if you like..<strong>

18 and up pleas

Rated M

I do not own the Hobbit, look at Cover page or just know that he would look like Benedict.

This was the idea for the one-shot . /5029f6b0d747ca2eb5e588f71116354e/tumblr_mz1oe5B89z1rr8vh9o1_

* * *

><p>Firiel sighed as she laid on the piles of gold and stones, she yawned and rolled to her side as she waited for Smaug to returned. She smiled to herself then shook her head remembering how she even got here.<p>

_Firiel licked her lips as she looked around, she pressed her back against the tree. She hoped that he friends were safe, she knew she had to be a distraction for the orcs. With her using herself as bait she could let them easily escape, Thorin knew why she did it, Gandalf knew though the one thing that she could never erase from her memory was the hurt look's on Fili and Kili's face's since she thought the two were so much like brothers to her. Snapping out of her thoughts she gripped __Bite__ in her hand and peaked behind the tree, she blinked seeing a few orcs. " That's not right I could have sworn" she tensed hearing the crunch of a stick breaking. Her eye's then went wide as she saw more coming closer to her, she narrowed her eyes and slipped her sword in the sheath then grabbed her arrows and firing one into the head of an orc. Watching the creature fall she pushed herself to moved her leg's faster.  
><em>  
><em>She shot another arrow off hitting one in the head then the other in the arm. She looked up ahead seeing a small hut though the orc's grew closer to her. Not watching where she was running to she tripped over a rock and tumbled a few feet cutting her arm. Holding back a cry she shakily stood up though her bow was broken in two and her sword was know where to be found. She walked backwards then felt her back touch the wooden door of the hut. " Great, I'm going to die" she closed her eyes though they quickly opened once she heard a roar from the distances followed by the flapping of wings an a blazing heat against her pale skin. Her eyes scanned the area, the orcs who were chasing her were now burnt to a crisp. She then held in a scream as she saw the massive dragon, she'd never seen one in person. She knew of the tails that Thorin told her and judging by his massive frame, his red scales shining in the sun.<em>

_Firiel watched as his head turn towards her, taking in her in. She hated that she was shaking, she wanted to be strong,to show this beast that she was not scared. She knew it was failing due to the fact because she saw a smirk form on his face, she held her head high as he stepped closer. She let out a shuddered breath seeing how he was only inches away from her,licking her lips she cold feel him blow his breath on her. "Go a head,I hope I give you stomach pains"_

_Smaug held is smirk on his face as he watched the young woman,he inhaled her scent finding it intoxicating. He didn't understand why he suddenly left the lonely mountain, though he felt anger pulse inside of him seeing those horrible things chasing after his prize. He let out a pleased rumble. Yes that did sound good, she was pleasing to the eyes with her golden hair. Her vibrant blue eyes shinning with fear though they also held a hint of determination behind them. He held his head up high daring her to try any as he let his eyes continue to roam her form, she had a nice supple figure with a large bust. 'Oh yes she will do, she will be a perfect mate'_

_"Do not do anything foolish...pet" He let out a warning growl though he smirked again seeing a small shiver run up her spine though he knew it was pleasing to her to hear his voice._

_Firiel held back a shocked gasp hearing him speak as she felt a pleased shiver go up her spin. "What no you can not be turned on by his voice,he is a dragon" she thought to herself. "What do you want!" she growled._

_Smaug let out a low chuckle ,his wings started to beat as he readied himself to fly. "Why you my dear girl" His clawed hand grabbed her. He thought it was cute that she went from being frightened to determined to escape him, her small hand's grasping and struggling in his claw. With a few more beat's of his wings he took off into the air and flew off into the lonely mountain. He just could not wait to make her is, to show her what he was hiding._

Firiel sighed as she woke out from the sleep, she hated how her dreams always involved that dragon. She hated that just hearing his voice turned her on and she would find herself fantasizing that he was a human and he would push her against the wall and take her. Though what she hated the most was that she was falling for him. She hated him at first,stay as far away as she could though he started to be kind to her. Before she knew it they started to speak to on another and if she had to admit it, she was glad he had taken her all those month's ago. Yes she missed her friends and wondered how they were fairing though that was a distant memory. Shaking her head she let out a sigh stumbling threw the massive amount of gold,she then sat down on the step and waited for her dragon to come back home. Letting out a laugh she let her golden hair fall lose from its braid. "My Dragon, I wonder what Thorin would think of me now."

Smaug blinked hearing her speak,having changed into his human form to easily slip in and out he let his back press against the wall. Just hearing her now he decided to show this form to hear. Holding his head high he clasped his hand's behind her back, he held that smirk. "What are you laughing about dear girl?" He titled his head to the side though he let out a low chuckle seeing her crane her head, he noticed as she stumbled away from him though his laughing stopped as his face held confusion. "Does this form not appease you?"

Firiel eye's went wide as she started to process what was happening, instead of a dragon stood a man.A very attractive man, she let her eye's openly take him in. He was wearing skin tight black pants ,his chest was bare minus the long red coat across his body. She licked her lips finally reaching his face, her eyes went to his jet black curly hair, she could easily mistake him as a human minus the fact that his ears were long and pointed, close to an elf. "I wonder if his hair feel's soft." She shook the thought from her head as she then looked down to his eyes. They were beautiful she had to admit to herself, they were a mixture of blue and green with flecks of gold. His eyes reminded of the beautiful gems that surrounded her. Though she suddenly found, his eyes were down cast, they looked so hurt and she didn't understand why but she wanted to fix it.

"S-Smaug."Her hand tentatively reached out though she noticed him flinch, biting her lip she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is this really you..I mean how is this possible and why do you look so hurt?"

"Of course it's me who else could it be" Smaug growled clenching his hands tightly, letting his nails dig into his palm. "I do this when I am about to leave since it is easier and I am hurt as you so eloquently put it because you do not find this form pleasing as I thought you would, I finally chose to do this so I could finally make you" he held back."What is the point. "He growled and stood up about to leave though he felt someone grab his arm.

He turned his head to see Firiel grasping his arm, her face flushed. "What on earth gave you that idea Smaug, that I don't find this form of yours not pleasing. I hope you know that I already love your form when you are a dragon though I think I'm liking this a whole lot more so I can finally do this" She yanked his arm then pulled him in for a deep kiss,happy that she felt his lips press against her's in urgency.

**( Lemon starts here)**

Smaug let out a pleased growl, letting his hands roam up her sides then let his hands cup her rear. He carried her off feeling her legs wrap around his waist, he then laid her down on to the gold then let his nails cut the ties to her shirt then pushed it off. He licked his lips seeing the necklace rest between the swell of her breast. He let his thumb glide over the numb feeling them harden, he then pulled her in for another kiss,, letting his mouth dominate hers as his hands grab her pants then pulled them down. He pulled away panting as he let his eyes take in her form, Firiel's body was lean from years of hard work though he also knew it had to be the mixture of the dwarf or elf in her.. The narrow pillars of her collarbone protruded just under her skin as her legs were slender with teasing hints of strength. Her breasts were perfect: Two identical mounds that bounced slightly just from the kiss as she heaved for air, the erect buds rested comfortably atop of pink lips perfectly swollen just from they intense kiss they shared.

Firiel felt hear heart pound in her chest feeling the weight of his hungry gaze to her whole body in. Her hand's shot out fisting the red coat in her small just skillful hands. Felling the urgentness tugging made a light smile appear on Smaug's face as he leaned over letting Firiel removed the coat away. She then gasped in shock seeing his full body, her eyes taking the site in. She then zoned in on a large pink scar that was hidden by his long red coat, shaking her head she placed her hand on his peck.

'Beautiful….It's as though he was carved from granite' she thought to her self.

Her fingers then slid down to his abs,running over the contracting muscle with soft caresses. Her tongue then darted out licking her lips before they latched onto his warm flesh, then let her lips trail over the long scar . Smaug let out a light groan and cradled her lower back as he pressed her into his waiting embrace.

"Firiel..." His eyes then slipped closed as he let his other senses revel and take over in this moment. Her body felt so warm and soft to his hard body, he couldn't help but think how perfect she fit. The golden rays slipped through his solid fingers as the delicious lips dipped lower and along the hemline of his pants. His breathing was hitched as her tongue traced his belly button. Now Firiel was no stranger to sex as she seen the prostitutes in the small towns she was in conducting their business in the back alleyways and she wondered if he would let her permit her to do what they did.

Smaug opened his eyes and peered down as his little half-ling moved to her knees taking his skin tight black pants down to his swallowed hard as those soulful rings quietly beseech him. His chest heaved hard as he slowly nodded his head. Firiel was gentle as she gripped the base of his weeping member, timid at first with a few experimental strokes of her tongue across then around the head.

Smaug held back a growl, as it rumbled deep with in his chest. "Firiel...pleas" He flung his head back and thrusted his hips forward. "Pleas..." Firiel then reached down with one hand,she carefully fondled him. Her mouth then took him deeper, picking up the salty earthen hints over her tongue and lips. She loved the way her lover tasted and she found herself craving for more. The swollen lips slid down taking him wholly, her head pulled back then bobbed finding the rhythm with ease. Smaug's mind started to cloud and he found himself not able to form a single coherent word as the pleasure to over. Her tongue tasted the pulsing vein as her teeth lightly scraped across the top stimulating him towards his peak.

Even though Smaug wanted her to continue with the euphoric stroking and lapping, he wanted to be in side of her, connecting into one, being a part of him, the thing he craved for so long.

Firiel felt his hands pressing along her jaw,guiding her back until her lips released him with a soft plop. A thin trail of saliva trailed her bottom lip.  
>"Not yet" he gathered her in his arms though the placed his coat down so she would be comfortable, he then laid her down. That would have to be for another time, the only thing that Smaug knew was that he needed to mark her, claim her as his.<p>

Firiel listened to some gold slid down as she then felt his impressive weight of his body lower down onto her' head of her lover's cock brushed her entrance, slickening her entrance with his liquid pearl.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm in love with you Firiel."

Her mouth quivered into a shaky smile as tears of joy collected at the corners of her eyes. Smaug frowned as he swept them away as she tried to find the words.

"I' love you too, I dont know when I fell for you but I did," she choked with a whisper. Smaug then captured her mouth once again. It was as if darkness had been chased away with her declaration. He felt her hands gliding down his sides until they were grabbing the tight globes of his ass. He laughed into her mouth at this demanding gesture.  
>"Smaug….please…." she gasped between kisses. To show how badly she wanted him, Firiel let her leg raise and lock her ankles tightly around his narrow waist, pushing with her heels. "I need you."<p>

"I need you too Firiel,"His once deep voice had turned husky,it laced with lust. His eyes now turning to a molten gold. "I need you so much"

Firiel then felt the pressure nudging against her as Smaug slowly pushed his hips against her. He did fear that he would hurt her since he knew she never knew the touch of a man during their talks. He felt her nails dig into his back as she then felt the light burning pain ebb away and morph into a wonderful feeling that fanned through her body.

"Smaug..."Firiel bucked her hips completing their connection. His body stiffened, he didn not dare to move right away as he let her body accept him. She then let out an impatient whine as she bucked her hips with a short snap.

"You feel wonderful," he groaned and started with slow deep thrusts. Firiel could only groan and arch her back to meet the rhythmic thrusting. She soon felt the dry heat of his mouth as they reclaimed hers once again. Their tongues instantly intertwined in the slow seductive dance as their bodies melted into one.

He let his hand thread threw hers and pin it above her, he felt her breast press to his chest and listened as her necklace slap against her skin. Smaug slid her thigh up to his side,as his thrusts became cautious in fear of hurting her. He then let his eyes look into her's noticing the once vibrant blue became a stormy blue clouded with lust. His other long and slender hand's slid down her side and grasped her breasts as he started to softly knead them, he broke the kiss and let his tongue flick over the sensitive buds. Her soft groans turning higher and sharper as the thick head of his manhood probed the hidden jewel buried inside.

The hot white flashes burned her sight as she felt the fluttering of muscle shuddered through her lower body. Smaug then let out a deep growled as she fisted the his heavy cloak and experienced her first orgasm.

"Smaug" Firiel's strained crying of his named felt wonderful upon his ears. Her eyes shut tightly as she forced the ting liquid crystals from their hiding place. Smaug let out a strangled groan as he felt the strange but heavenly feeling of her body contracting around him. In all his year's of living he never felt anything like this before. His own body raced closer to his own release. stimulated by the infusion of thick honey that coat his manhood and thighs. The knot had tightened in his lower body just behind the base of his member, Smaug had waged a battle against Nature wanting desperately to let this perfect moment to last.

His heart raced pumping blood and adrenaline through his veins as his hearing was drowned out by the roar of his blood. His eyes blurred then closed as he felt the burning explode into a raging fire. He felt his fang prick his lips feeling the need to call out and mark her's as to, to show what belonged to him.

Firiel clung to Smaug,kissing the side of his face and neck as the short hard panting was muzzled against her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the tangled mess of raven waves as his body won spilling his seed deep into her womb. Firiel then slammed her hips on final time wanting to fell all of him fill her. She was his and only his, then at that moment he sunk his fangs into the junction of her neck claiming her as he finally slowed his thrusts then came to a stop. "You Are Mine. Mine Alone"

( **Lemon End )**

Smaug lapped at the blood on her neck though neither one moved as they both were content. Smaug never felt this weak though this was a weakness he would gladly take this any day. He then felt slender hands fan out then down the rippled planes of muscle and ridges of bone, relaxing Smaug even deeper. He let out a grunt as he pushed up then slid to the right keeping his arms locked around her waist. Firiel ignored the light burning pain in her neck as a light kiss of flush tinged her cheeks,neck and chest while the luscious strands of wheat sprawled beings her neck and back flattened against her in a layer of perspiration having it come loose from her braid from the love making. A teasing smile then grew to her lips which caused Smaug to raise his eyebrow. Firiel did not speak, letting the loving strokes of her fingers along the solid jaw and tendons of his neck talk for her. Her lover then captured her wrist with attentive pressure guiding the open palm towards his waiting lips.

Firiel snuggled into thin but impressive frame that was his body , absorbing the warmth and comfort of skin and flesh. She inhaled the addictive ribbons of must, sweat and sex, committing ever thread to memory. She loved him. Firiel loved and and Smaug loved her. Closing her eyes as placed another small kiss to his scar as he patiently waited for her to become comfortable before he let is own body relax. Smaug huffed wishing he could change into a dragon so he could warm her though he did not want to crush her. He then blinked and moved so he could slip her small frame threw his coat then pulled her again to his chest.

Smaug could not seek slumber though he found the solace in carding his fingers through her sun kissed strands. He caught himself dreaming on more then one occasion of this very act. Though his dreams had failed him to a pleasant surprise, this was more than he could even fathom. He then let his eyes drift down to her slumbering form. His hands went protectively to her stomach hoping he could create another life with her, he had heard of half-lings though they were a disgrace to the blood but he found himself not caring, he did want a child with her. His eyes then narrowed as he cradled her close.

He knew those Dwarves would be here soon thanks to Firiel telling him. He knew that he wanted to kill them once they entered his domain, his home but now with Firiel with him, with her returning his love he wanted to leave. He wanted to find a better place for her to live and to start a family if it happened. He looked at the mark then smiled to himself then gave her head a soft and gentle kiss.

"It is decided we will leave and those Dwarves will come to an empty home, let that King have his domain, I already have a Queen"

* * *

><p>May do a part two if anyone likes this.<p> 


	2. question

Okay I shall post the second part soon though would you like for me to continue in small one shots in stead of ending it,just post your opinions and ill delete it once I see.


	3. Update Soon

Hello all!, I just wanted to tell you how sorry's I am. I hate that I am taking this long for the second part to come out. First I got really sick then once I was getting over that I got an allergic reaction to something which cause me to break out in a rash all over my arms,legs and parts on my face and I sill have it too which sucks. ( I am scratching my skin raw!). Second I really want this to be long so im talking about 20-maybe 30 pages because I am adding a love interest For our Cute Little Hobbit Bilbo( Smaug and Firiels daughter Luithen ) so I want to add a lemon scene between those to soo. So I will have it out soon so dont you worry :3


	4. Chapter 2

**_omg_ an update finally, well this second part is a little short but i wanted to give you guys something since you're all amazing, the third part will continue where the cliff hanger stopped annnd will have some Bilbo action if you like. but pleas enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Firiel sighed as she rubbed her stomach lightly; she closed her eyes pressing closer to Smaug. She could feel him rumble in his sleep, smiling to herself she slowly relaxed but in the back of her mind she could feel that something was off. She gently pushed is hand off of her that was cupping her breast lightly then slipped out of his embrace. Tilting her head back she then gave him one last smile. Even though Firiel often slept by him while he was a dragon he has been wanting to hold her since he just sniffed( how he could do that she'd never know) out she was pregnant. "I can't believe he did that" Sighing she stretched her arms wanting to look around she carefully stepped over the gold not wanting to wake her sleeping mate. "Mate, I never would think that I would ever say that word." Wetting her lips she slowly made it from the step though she could have sworn she'd heard voices whispering, no that's not possible she knew that voice. "Thorin" she whispered. She knew why they were here, she had to tell her love, she had to warn Smaug.<em>

_She gripped her head wincing lightly, feeling a flash a pain go through her. Ignoring the pain she felt, Firiel continued to run, sliding down the gold. She looked around the room wishing we would change his form. She knew he'd be safe if he did, that they could not hurt him when he was a dragon. "I don't understand I did not walk that far" she spun around but everything looked the same to her. Clutching her chest she closed her eyes tightly hoping to hear anything, to know where they were. Hearing a cry she let out a gasp then bolted of to where she heard the scream of pain. Firiel clutched the stone wall seeing all the dwarves and Bilbo, she saw that the young hobbit held a worried expression on his face. Her eyes then traveled to Thorin, he was gripping the Arkenstone in his hand tightly though she saw he held a sinister expression on his face._

_ Firiel furrowed her brows; she didn't understand what he was looking at. Though she sucked in some air once she got a better look. "No." The sound barely escaped her lips. She saw Smaug, her beloved, arms tied behind his back, him on his knees with blood smeared on his face. She didn't know why he wouldn't change, why he was not doing anything. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, she couldn't move though she stiffened hearing her name. She watched intently as the two talked, Smaug held a smug look on his face though she saw that fear was present in his eyes. She heard Thorin shout angrily at him, demand him and once he did not get a response his sword raised up high._

_ She shot her head then pushed her body forward, she needed to stop him. Firiel felt like she was in slow motion, that he leg's felt like they were weighing her down, the sharp point of the blade glinted lightly. Though just as she reached him everything soon speed up and she heard the sicking sound of the blade hitting flesh. Firiel didn't even know she was screaming, that tears were sliding down her face and someone was holding her back. She started to struggle as she watched his blood, the man she had come to love's blood pooling around the coins making them dark. She heard someone whisper her name and her blue eye's meet with the familiar green. Breaking away she ran over to Smaug, she placed her hand's against his cheeks as they started to turn ashen. _

_ "N-No Smaug, no pleas don't leave me…pleas pleas you're going to be a father you can't do this." She watched as the eyes she loved looking into so much start do dull._

"_Be strong little dove,p-protect our child."Smaug struggled to breath, he wished that he wished that he could hold her one last time, though instead he gave her a smile as his eyes slipped cold and his body went limp. _

_ Firiel cried his him name and felt fingers grasp her arm tightly. "Get up Firiel you have too" she heard the voice whisper, she then knew who it was. "Pleas get up I need to get you out of here" she pressed her back against Bilbo as her eyes remained locked on Smaug's lifeless form. She clutched her stomach lightly seeing Thorin, the man who raised her suddenly turned to her with a look of disgust on his face. _

_ "Cut of his head to make sure that he is dead and cut that half breed out of her." Thorin spat._

_Firiel felt as her arm's got ripped from Bilbo's, she saw the scared expression on her face as she was getting dragged off. "No pleas, Thorin pleas don't do this you killed my love why do you need to kill my child too it is the only thing I have left of him pleas!"_

"_I will not let you give birth to a dragon half breed, now you will know how it feel's to lose the one's you love." Thorin turned his back to her._

_ Firiel let out another cry as she struggled against the arms. "NO!PLEAS NO!"_

Firiel then shot up in her bed, panting heavily as she stopped the mid scream that formed in her throat. She looked around; she was in a smaller room, one that actually held a massive bed. She felt a strong arm holding her waist protectively, the hand rubbing her stomach lightly. Letting out a sigh of relief, the tears on her face drying knowing that it was just a nightmare. She turned lightly to look at his face and smiled softly.

"A horrible nightmare" she whispered closing her eyes letting her hand rest on top of his, a smile came to her face as she felt the little on move, and her hand quickly went to where she felt the movement, she stifled a laugh as Smaug's hand followed hers, she peaked up at him and noticed her held a smile on his face though she also knew that he was not sleeping anymore. He then let his hand move her and cup her breast, hearing her shocked gasp he let his thumb roll over her clothed nipple. As much as she wanted to continue (being pregnant sent her hormones into over drive). She knew what they have to do, that they had to leave.

With a reluctant sigh she pushed his arm off of her body and stood up fixing the large shirt on her body, she didn't care where he got it and did not want to know. She ruffled her golden hair a bit then nudge Smaug. "Wake up" she whispered. "Damit it Smaug."She then let out a light scream feeling him grab onto her waist. She then heard a chuckle against her neck then a light kiss. "I am sorry to have startled you love" She turned to face him seeing the dark curls bounce when he laughed though he kept his hold on her. "No pray tell me why you have tears on your cheeks" his thumb grazed her cheek feeling the dampness.

Firiel inhaled, and then looked down at him. "It's nothing just a nightmare but Smaug…can we leave…pleas!" she hated hearing the strain in her voice but she wanted to get out of this place. "Pleas…w-we cannot raise a child here, you promised me…stop being obsessed with 6his stupid gold. We can grab what we can and live nice, just you me and the baby" She whispered and gave him a hopeful smile. She noticed how he was about to answer though her heard gold sliding down and then watched as Smaug growled and ran off to the noise as he shifted. Firiel shook her head as she did her best to chase after him. "Smaug…wait. Pleas!" she cried out to him.


	5. New update soon (will delete this)

Woot so guys I will be posting the new chapter got ahead of me and so much came up ,while lab top is still busted I now have my moms I can use so I will have it up and I'm sorry


End file.
